小さな掌
by Hitomi Kouun
Summary: "Possibility of Male Pregnancy," ucap sang sensei, membaca salah satu judul dokumen di depannya. "Aku yakin kau begitu familiar dengan semua ini, catatan-catatan tanganmu sendiri 4 tahun yang lalu..."/"Semua catatan tersebut hanyalah omong kosong!"/"Warna kuning terang artinya harapan..." Menma melepaskan tali balon yang digenggamnya./Shounen-Ai/YAOI/M-Preg/Family! Chapter 2.
1. Chou Ngengat

Seekor kupu-kupu _Diaethria anna _mengepakkan sayapnya lembut mengikuti aliran angin musim panas yang hangat, semakin lunglai merendah hingga menjatuhkan keenam kaki kurusnya pada buku jari seorang pemuda yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya pada jalan setapak di halaman depan milik keluarga Uchiha. Pemuda pemilik mahkota kepala _crimson _senada dengan bulu di sekitar sayap depan sang kupu-kupu itu menarik nafasnya sekali dengan panjang ketika berhadapan dengan daun pintu agam berwarna putih.

Jemari kurus nan pucat milik si pemuda terangkat untuk menekan bel, bersamaan dengan kepergian sang _Diaethria anna_, yang seolah mengantarkan pemuda bernama Sasori tersebut menuju kehidupan yang garis ceritanya tak pernah terpikirkan di otaknya.

_Ting tong._

_. . .  
_

A Naruto Fanfiction

Title: 小さな掌 (Chiisana Tenohira)

Author: Kouun

Main Cast: Uchiha Sasuke, Menma, Sasori, Uchiha Itachi

Additional Cast: Uzumaki Naruto (still minor), Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, dan yang belum terpikirkan xD

Genre: Family, Fantasy, Tragedy, Humor, Angst, Sci-Fi(?), Mystery(?), Romance

Rating: PG-15

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-Ai to Yaoi, M-Preg, OOC, typo(s), misstype(s)**

Disclaimer: I own this fanfic, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Feel free to read and comment, enjoy! =)

. . .

Page 1: _Chou... _Ngengat

"_Chou..._"

Sasori memelankan gosokan handuk pada punggung seorang Uchiha Menma dan menengadahkan kepalanya saat bocah laki-laki berusia tiga tahun itu menunjuk suatu objek kecil yang beterbangan di bawah langit-langit kamar mandi. Kupu-kupu kecil aneh berwarna cokelat itu terbang tak tentu arah seperti sedang mencari jalan keluar di dalam ruang yang rapat.

"Saso-_nii_, _chou_!"

Menma melompat-lompat sembari menatap ke arah mata Sasori, kemudian menatap kembali ke arah benda terbang yang disebut olehnya kupu-kupu. Sasori kembali memandang sang 'kupu-kupu' sebelum tersenyum sekilas dan mulai menggosok rambut sang balita yang basah dengan aroma mint.

"Itu bukan _chou_, Menma..." Ucapan Sasori lantas mendapat ekspresi bingung di wajah imut Uchiha muda di depannya, "...itu ngengat."

Mendengar kata asing yang baru masuk ke pendengarannya, Menma membuka-tutup mulutnya beberapa kali untuk mencoba melafalkan kata tersebut.

"Nen...nat?"

"Ngengat."

"Neng...ngat?"

Sasori hanya tersenyum, kemudian menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengeringkan badan Menma sebelum menggandengnya keluar kamar mandi.

"Neng-ngat tidak mau keluar?" tunjuk si bocah berambut gelap pada serangga kecil yang kini diam di pojokan atas tembok.

"Tidak apa-apa, Menma-_kun_. Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi Fugaku-_sama _dan Mikoto-_sama_ pulang," ajak sang pemuda berambut merah, menarik si bocah sedikit lebih kuat lagi.

"_Tou_-_chan_? _Kaa_-_chan_?"

Sasori mengangguk.

Senyum di wajah Menma mengembang, "_Yatta_...!" Setelah meneriakkannya, anak itu berlari mendahului Sasori yang notabene adalah pengasuhnya, menuju kamarnya.

Sebelum pergi menyusul master muda-nya, pemuda berparas manis tersebut menyempatkan matanya untuk menatap ngengat yang masih bergeming di tembok. Ngengat... sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat binatang itu. Ngengat... pertanda buruk. Ia memang bukan lagi anak kecil yang percaya bahwa ngengat adalah bentuk lain _shinigami, _tetapi tetap saja...

...firasat buruk menghantuinya.

. . .

"_Tadaima_..."

Hal yang pertama dilihat Sasuke adalah adik kecilnya yang manis berlari ke arahnya sambil meneriakkan '_okaeri_' dan 'Sasu-_nii_' dengan lantang, kemudian bergelayut manja di kakinya. Pemuda berkulit pucat yang berlapis peluh itu berjongkok lalu mengusap rambut lebat si bungsu. Di belakang Menma, Sasori berdiri dengan tenang, memperhatikan Sasuke sekilas.

"Mau kusiapkan air hangat? Ini sudah jam 10 malam," tanya Sasori.

Sasuke menganggukkan pelan kepalanya, sebelum meraih tubuh mungil Menma dan membawanya ke dalam gendongan.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus bertarung kembali di olimpiade, jadi mungkin lain kali aku akan menginap di sekolah," jelasnya singkat.

Sasuke termasuk anggota keluarga Uchiha yang bisa dibilang jenius. Semenjak SMP hingga sekarang di tahun terakhir SMA, ia terus ditunjuk sekolahnya untuk mengikuti olimpiade dan selalu memenangkannya nyaris dengan mudah. Beban ujian yang semakin dekat pun tidak dirasakan karena otaknya selalu siap pakai kapan saja.

Semua orang bangga padanya, tanpa tahu bahwa ia memiliki rahasia besar yang sedikit menakutkan dalam hidupnya...

"_Otou-san _dan _okaa-san _belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke. Sasori hendak menjawab namun Menma terlebih dahulu sudah menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sudah 1 minggu sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku dan istrinya Mikoto mengunjungi cabang perusahaan mereka di Suna yang mulai berkembang pesat sejak belum lama ini didirikan. Dan hari ini rencananya pasangan suami-istri tersebut akan pulang ke Konoha naik pesawat jam 7 malam tadi, namun sampai sekarang mereka masih belum muncul padahal jarak dari Konoha ke Suna tidak begitu jauh. Biasanya hanya memakan waktu satu setengah jam.

Menma menguap lebar di gendongan Sasuke. Tidak heran juga karena ini sudah lebih dari jam tidurnya. Pemuda dengan rambut ala _raven _tersebut mengusap pelan kepala sang adik yang kini sudah menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke, namun matanya masih berusaha untuk terbuka. Menma yang masih balita tentu saja membutuhkan lebih banyak kasih sayang terutama dari kedua orangtuanya, karena itu mengetahui bahwa Fugaku dan Mikoto pulang hari ini dia bersikeras untuk menunggu di ruang tamu sampai mereka datang. Tapi apa mau dikata, anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil.

Awalnya Sasori hendak memberitahu pada Sasuke bahwa air hangat untuknya mandi sudah siap, namun kala melihat dua tuannya yang sedang dalam situasi sepertinya tidak ingin diganggu, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menunggu sebentar lagi.

Senyum kecil terkembang di bibir sang pemuda _crimson_. Sasuke itu... tuannya yang paling aneh, dan naif.

. . .

_Brak!_

Refleks suara bantingan keras pintu depan membuat Sasuke membuka mata dari ketidurannya. Ia mengedipkan iris gelapnya beberapa kali dan menyadari bahwa Menma masih di dalam gendongannya, tidurnya tak terganggu sama sekali oleh gebrakan yang baru saja dibuat oleh sulung Uchiha, Itachi.

"Uh, _Otouto_... baru pulang sekolah? Rajin sekali kauuu..." ceracau Itachi sambil sempoyongan. Sasuke hanya menatapnya tak suka. Itachi diberi kepercayaan oleh ayah mereka untuk menjalankan perusahaan mereka di Konoha sementara Fugaku pergi ke Suna dan Itachi pun harus cuti dari kuliahnya. Namun kebiasaan buruk sang kakak membuat Sasuke muak. Lihat saja, tengah malam baru pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan setengah sadar, bau alkohol, lipstik di seluruh leher dan wajahnya, baju acak-acakan...

"Bisakah kau masuk dengan sopan?" balas Sasuke dingin.

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya, kemudian memcingkannya, "Bisakah kau diam saja? Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau manusia paling tidak brengsek sedunia." Itachi membuka matanya yang memerah dan menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang balas menatapnya tanpa kata-kata. "Heh..."

Pria dengan rentang usia 2 tahun dari Sasuke itu menyampirkan jasnya ke pundak dan kemudian berjalan naik tangga ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Ia bertemu Sasori dan berhenti hanya untuk menatap tajam pemuda yang sepantaran dengannya itu. Tatapan tajam yang penuh kebencian.

Itachi menyeringai tipis, kemudian mempergunakan tangannya untuk mendorong Sasori yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu ke tembok.

_Bruk._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasori yang terlihat tenang tanpa ekspresi, hanya ada samar suara nafas hangatnya yang saling bersahutan. Seringai Itachi makin melebar, satu tangannya melingkar di leher putih Sasori yang berkeringat, membawanya mendekat hingga terkesan seperti hendak berciuman.

"Kau tahu aku membencimu. Dari dulu. Dendamku tak akan berakhir, Sasori, tidak akan," bisik Itachi, menghempaskan nafas alkoholnya yang membuat si pemuda berambut merah pusing. Ia mendorong putra sulung Uchiha itu agar menjauh, untuk kemudian berjalan ke bawah meninggalkan Itachi yang sibuk mengumpat.

Tidak, Sasori tidak pernah takut dengan Itachi. Ia memang memiliki masa lalu bersama pemuda yang tak pernah ia duga akan menjadi tuannya itu, namun ia sendiri tak memiliki dendam. Setahunya, Itachi adalah pemuda yang egois. Jika ada seseorang yang harus mendendam di antara mereka berdua, orang itu haruslah Sasori... bukan Itachi.

'_Hidup ini rumit...'_

Sasori mendekati Sasuke yang masih duduk diam di atas sofa dengan Menma yang tidur pulas.

"Biar aku bawa Menma ke kamarnya," tawar Sasori, namun Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku akan tidur bersamanya malam ini," ucap Sasuke sebelum beranjak. Menma menggeliat dan membuka matanya yang sayu karena mengantuk selama beberapa detik.

"_Chou..._" igaunya. "Neng...ngat..."

_Kriiiiiiiing._

Dan perhatian mereka segera teralihkan oleh dering telepon yang lebih terasa seperti...

...dering kematian.

"_Moshi-moshi_, dengan kediaman Uchiha—"

. . .

Ngengat itu pertanda buruk. Sasori yakin itu.

Karena sekarang ia telah berdiri di depan pusara Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat kemarin malam. Semuanya ini seperti mimpi, mimpi buruk yang berlangsung secara cepat dan tiba-tiba.

Akhirnya apa yang disebut 'kehilangan' dirasakannya lagi. Sasori sudah menganggap Fugaku dan Mikoto sebagai orangtuanya sendiri semenjak mereka mengambilnya di panti asuhan dan menjadikannya pengasuh Menma. Mereka sangat baik padanya dan telah mengembalikan senyum yang tadinya sempat menghilang akibat kehilangan orangtua kandungnya.

Itachi berjongkok di depan makam kedua orangtuanya sambil menunduk, mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa suara. Ia menyesal telah menjadi anak yang sama sekali tidak berguna bagi mereka. Bahkan di saat-saat terakhir nafas hidup mereka, ia malah melakukan hal yang sangat melakukan. Itachi membenci dirinya sendiri.

"_Otou-san, Okaa-san_..." Sasuke, yang berjongkok di samping Itachi, mengeluarkan suara seraknya yang sedikit gemetar, "...maafkan aku yang belum bisa membahagiakan kalian berdua."

Pemuda 18 tahun itu menunduk, mengikuti jejak kakaknya yang menangis dalam diam. Bagaimanapun juga hati baja seorang laki-laki akan runtuh jika ditinggalkan orang terkasihnya.

"A-aku tak akan jadi... pengecut lagi. Aku akan merawat Menma seperti halnya kalian... merawatku sewaktu kecil. A-aku tak akan lari lagi..." Suara Sasuke semakin gemetar dan ia menunduk makin dalam. Itachi mengangkat wajahnya yang berair dan mengusap kepala adiknya dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkannya. Itachi sadar ia sering bersikap kasar pada Sasuke, namun bagaimanapun rasa sayangnya sebagai kakak jauh lebih besar dari kebencian yang selalu dikoar-koarkannya selagi mabuk.

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari kakaknya, membuat Sasuke semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Namun ia kembali bangkit. Diusapnya air mata yang membekas di pipinya dan lalu beranjak. Ia menghampiri Sasori yang sudah berada agak di belakang, sedang menggendong Menma.

"Sasu-_nii_?" tanya Menma dengan nada sedih. Anak itu memiliki mata yang merah dan kantung yang tebal karena terus menangis. Ia menangis karena tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto—orang yang telah banyak memberikan kasih sayang untuknya.

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil memandang Menma yang seperti hendak menangis lagi. Dan genangan air pun sudah terbentuk kembali di kantung _onyx_ Sasuke. "Mulai sekarang Sasu-_nii _akan menjadi _tou-chan _Menma."

Menma terlihat bingung, namun ia tak berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan Sasuke menggendong serta memeluknya.

Sasori tertegun. Ia hanya berharap Sasuke benar-benar telah menyadari posisinya yang sebenarnya untuk Menma, anak kandungnya.

つづく

A/N: Ebujet Sasu ooc beud ya? xD Ini adalah FF yaoi pertama saya di fandom Naruto, jadi maaf kalau banyak kekurangan, kesalahan, dan kemiskinan ide (?) T^T Sangat mendayu-dayu di chapter pertama, tetapi chapter 2 tidak akan semendayu ini dan lebih cenderung ke highschool romance & humor(?). Daaannn... let's meet with Menma's mother in next chapter XD (kalo ada yg mau dilanjutin sih ff jelek ini). Sumpah deh ini FF alakadarnya banget, silakan review yg panjang... segala kritik serta flame saya terima dengan lapang dada. Minimal 10 review (atau kritik, atau flame) maka saya usahakan update cepat. Jaa!

Kouun.


	2. Kiiroi Iro no WISH

"Sasu-_nii_!"

_Plop._

"Lihat! Balon sabunnya besar!"

_Plop._

"Sasu-_nii_! Sasu-_nii_! Sasu-_nii_!"

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

"Hentikan itu."

Menma, anak kecil hiperaktif yang telah menginjak tahun ketiganya itu berlarian di sekeliling Sasuke sambil memegang sebotol cairan sabun di tangan kanan, sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam peniupnya, yang kemudian dicelupkan lagi ke dalam cairan sabun untuk selanjutnya diarahkan pada wajah _stoic _seseorang di depannya. Lalu sang anak menggembungkan pipinya, meniupkan udara dari mulutnya secara beruntun.

Gelembung-gelembung sabun transparan yang rapuh melayang saling mendahului untuk menabrak permukaan epidermis putih pucat milik Sasuke.

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

. . .

A Naruto Fanfiction

Title: 小さな掌 (Chiisana Tenohira)

Author: Kouun

Main Cast: Uchiha Sasuke, Menma, Uzumaki Naruto, Sasori

Additional Cast: Ibiki Morino

Genre: Family, Fantasy, Tragedy, Angst, Sci-Fi(?), Romance

Rating: PG-15

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-Ai to Yaoi, M-Preg, OOC, typo(s), misstype(s)**

Disclaimer: I own this fanfic, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Feel free to read and comment, enjoy! =)

. . .

Page 2: _Kiiroi Iro no _WISH

Sang pemuda dengan _trademark _rambut mencuat ke belakang condong ke atas tersebut menutup kilat iris _onyx _kirinya yang terciprat air sabun. Sedikit air mata mengintip di celah kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Perih.

"Menma..." desisnya.

Si cilik bernama Menma itu hanya mengedip beberapa kali, memelas secara _innocent_ lewat bola mata yang besar seperti anak anjing kehilangan tuannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan, mengeluarkan _pocket tissue _dari saku celana _jeans_-nya dan segera mengelap muka yang basah akibat ulah Menma yang selalu meniupkan bola sabun ke wajahnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, meremas tisu yang kumal menjadi gumpalan dan melemparnya masuk ke tong sampah yang tak jauh dari sana. Pandangannya kembali ke arah Menma.

"Kenapa Menma masih memanggilku Sasu-_nii_?"

Menma tidak langsung menjawab. Anak itu mengaduk-aduk cairan sabun yang ada di genggamannya sampai penuh berbusa dan kembali meniupnya. Sepasang iris gelap cemerlang bak kelereng mengikuti arah terbangnya gelembung-gelembung sabun yang membumbung menuju lazuardi.

"Balon sabun itu untuk _tou-chan _dan _kaa-chan _di surga."

Sasuke menatap sang anak lekat. Kenyataan bahwa dialah ayah yang sebenarnya pasti masih terlalu sulit dipahami oleh Menma yang terlampau kecil.

Lagi-lagi hal itu membuatnya merenung. Seandainya sejak awal ia tidak perlu berpura-pura sebagai kakak dan menyembunyikan identitas aslinya, segala sesuatunya pasti tidak akan menjadi serumit ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bahkan ia sendiri tidak menyangka Menma bisa hadir di dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi seorang ayah di usia 14 tahun, usia yang terlalu dini untuk meneruskan garis keturunan keluarganya.

Surai _raven _itu teracak sempurna secara abstrak oleh sang empunya.

Ini gila, apalagi jika semua orang mengetahui bagaimana seorang Uchiha Menma bisa 'ada'. Ini terjadi karena sesuatu di luar akal sehat.

"..."

Sasuke terhenyak ketika _keitai _di saku celananya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat nama si penelepon yang terpampang jelas di layar yang berkedip-kedip.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

Sebuah suara berat dengan sedikit aksen parau terdengar dari seberang sana.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Uchiha-_san_. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan belasungkawa atas kematian kedua orangtuamu—"

"Hn."

"—kemudian, bisakah kau datang ke sekolah hari ini? Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Sasuke menatap ke arah Menma yang masih asyik sendiri dengan gelembung sabunnya. Sebenarnya hari ini ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu yang ia punya bersama anak laki-lakinya itu, tapi sepertinya ada hal lain yang harus dilakukan. Dan jika menyangkut dengan Morino Ibiki yang merupakan guru pembinanya, itu pasti hal yang serius.

"Baik."

"Baiklah, kutunggu kau di ruanganku!"

_Klik._

Setelah menempatkan kembali _keitai_-nya ke tempat semula, Sasuke menghampiri Menma dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Maaf, _Tou-chan _harus pergi," pamit sang pemuda pelan pada balita di hadapannya yang hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, bahkan tak ada ekspresi apa-apa di sana. Sasuke mengecup dahi Menma sekilas dan mengusap kepala anak itu sebelum beranjak pergi, mengerling pada Sasori yang sedari tadi duduk tenang di kursi taman. Pemuda dengan rambut merah tersebut mengangguk dan menghampiri majikan ciliknya.

"_Yatta, _Saso-_nii_! Ayo main balon sabun!" Mendapat sambutan meriah yang membuat Sasuke berjengit sedikit di dadanya. Semenjak ia meminta anak itu memanggilnya '_tou-chan_', semenjak itu pula ia justru merasa semakin jauh dengan Menma.

. . .

Wangi manis dari helaian Sakura yang bertaburan entah dari mana, menyambut kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke di gerbang sekolahnya. Gedung mewah di depan matanya ini terasa asing baginya yang nyaris tak pernah dimasuki semenjak ia diterima di sini. Kenapa begitu?

Sederhana saja, ia terlalu sibuk dikarantina di gedung khusus yang berada tak jauh dari gedung sekolahnya ini. Dan teriakan-teriakan yang cukup familiar pun membahana, bergema masuk melalui lubang telinganya seperti _national anthem_.

Merapikan sebentar ujung bawah kemeja seragamnya yang sedikit menyembul keluar dari celana dan memasang muka datarnya seperti biasa, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki-kakinya dengan mantap tanpa peduli tatapan-tatapan dengan segala ekspresi yang dilayangkan padanya. Ia tak peduli dengan bisik-bisik yang dikoarkan terutama oleh para _fangirls_-nya yang sok tahu.

"Kau lihat itu? Uchiha Sasuke, kan...?!"

"Eeh, mana? Mana?!"

"..."

"Kyaaa, dia semakin tampan saja! Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Bukankah ia sedang dikarantina di gedung sebelah untuk mengikuti olimpiade sains di Oto?"

"..."

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak Sasuke-_kun_ terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Ia terlalu sibuk mengikuti karantina dan melakukan riset bersama ilmuwan-ilmuwan ternama dari seluruh dunia. Aku heran, kenapa ia tidak meluluskan dirinya lebih cepat saja? Kenapa ia harus sekolah jika ia sudah menjadi seorang... jenius?"

Kedua bola mata Sasuke berputar. _Annoyed_. Ia tak ingin ambil pusing dengan segala komentar orang lain tentangnya. Mereka itu tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya orang-orang yang terlalu ingin ikut campur di dalam kehidupannya.

Langkah kaki Sasuke mengeluarkan bunyi berderap ketika memasuki koridor yang sepi. Sebuah papan nama bertuliskan Morino Ibiki terpampang di depan pintu kayu jati yang kokoh. Tanpa bermaksud mengetuk pintu, anak itu langsung memutar _handle_ sampai terbuka dan masuk ke dalam tanpa meminta izin.

"Ah, kau sampai juga." Guru botak yang biasa dipanggil Ibiki tersebut sedang duduk di kursinya sembari menghadapi setumpuk kertas-kertas yang kelihatan menua, menguning. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Duduklah."

Sasuke mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi yang ada dan menatap gurunya dengan serius. "Hn... tak usah basa-basi."

"Seperti biasa, selalu dingin dan _to the point_," komentar Ibiki sambil mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu," balas sang murid.

Ibiki menghela nafas dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dalam posisi menyerah, "Baiklah, baiklah, Tuan Muda Uchiha... aku hanya ingin mengonfirmasi sesuatu padamu."

Mendadak suhu dalam ruangan tersebut terasa naik beberapa derajat celsius. Aura yang tidak mengenakkan mulai merambah.

Guru senior dengan beberapa goresan luka misterius yang melintang di wajahnya itu tersenyum tipis, memejamkan kedua matanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Kursi yang didudukinya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gerakan lamban.

"Pernahkah kau melakukan sebuah penelitian dan percobaan besar dalam hidupmu dengan pemikiranmu sendiri? Penelitian atau percobaan yang belum pernah bisa dipecahkan oleh para ilmuwan namun kau berhasil melakukannya? Yang meskipun kau tahu itu berhasil namun tidak pernah bermaksud mempublikasikannya?"

Sasuke bergeming tanpa suara. Matanya menajam, mengarah pada Ibiki yang telah membuka miliknya secara sempurna. Mata yang terlihat lapar untuk mengintimidasi. Mata yang haus untuk segera menginterogasi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sang Uchiha giliran melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, terlihat waspada akan sesuatu.

_Bruk._

Sebelum kemudian Ibiki menjatuhkan beberapa dokumen tua pada permukaan mejanya yang telah penuh. Sasuke sedikit terhenyak melihat dokumen-dokumen lawas tersebut, namun berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya dan bersikap seperti biasa.

"_Possibility of Male Pregnancy_," ucap sang _sensei_, membaca salah satu judul dokumen di depannya. "Aku yakin kau begitu familiar dengan semua ini, catatan-catatan tanganmu sendiri 4 tahun yang lalu, yang kutemukan di dalam bekas loker tuamu semasa SMP yang kini sudah berkarat dan teronggok di gudang."

"..."

Sasuke masih mencoba bersikap tenang, namun ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang gelisah, mengetahui bahwa rahasianya mungkin akan terbongkar sebentar lagi.

"Dari dokumen-dokumen ini aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa, kau melakukan eksperimenmu sendiri tentang _male pregnancy _dengan cara mengosongkan DNA dalam mitokondria pada ovum dan menggantinya dengan DNA seorang laki-laki, kemudian menanamnya dalam tubuh seorang pria untuk kemudian dibuahi secara eksternal pada dinding perut. Di sini tertulis persentase keberhasilannya 50:50," terang Ibiki, membuat Sasuke merutuk dalam hati mengapa ia tidak membakar saja dokumen-dokumen itu sampai habis tak bersisa.

_Shit._

"Jadi," lanjutnya, "mengapa kau menyembunyikan hasil risetmu yang luar biasa ini? Para ilmuwan di luar sana telah menghabiskan masa muda mereka yang berharga untuk mencari tahu kemungkinan terjadinya _male pregnancy_ tanpa melibatkan _surrogate mother_, kau tahu? Kemudian meskipun kau menulis persentase keberhasilannya 50:50, tetapi aku yakin jika kau telah berhasil melakukannya, membuat seorang laki-laki bisa mengandung darah dagingnya sendiri."

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya, "Kau—"

Ibiki menyeringai, "Ini harus segera dipublikasikan. Kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak terima kasih dari para pasangan _gay _di dunia luar sanayang ingin memiliki buah cinta mereka sendiri. Dengan penemuan ini maka kau akan menjadi terkenal dan kaya, serta akan semakin mengharumkan nama sekolah kita."

_Brak!_

Sasuke membenamkan kuku jemari tangannya pada permukaan meja kayu yang baru saja digebraknya, mengukir goresan panjang mengerikan. Raut wajahnya terlampau serius, "Cih! Kau pikir itu berhasil?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Hal-hal menarik yang kau tulis pada dokumen-dokumen tersebut belum pernah terpikirkan di otakku sebelumnya. Dan setelah kubayangkan... kupikir apa yang telah kau pikirkan bisa menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Aku yakin 60 persen itu akan berhasil dilakukan," balas Ibuki yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

_Brak!_

Kembali Sasuke menggebrak meja untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Itu gagal! Pria dalam percobaan itu akan meninggal karena di dalam tubuhnya tidak terdapat komponen yang mendukung perkembangan janin!" Giginya mulai bergemeletuk menahan amarah. "Semua catatan tersebut hanyalah omong kosong yang kubuat saat kalah dalam lomba karya ilmiah! Tak ada hubungannya dengan penemuan dan eksperimen..."

Pemuda itu berbalik pergi, memutar _handle_ pintu dan mendesis.

"Sebaiknya kau buang catatan bodoh itu."

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan debaman keras.

Ibiki Morino memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan tanda tanya terpatri di kepalanya. Ia memandangi dokumen-dokumen tersebut sebelum tersenyum misterius.

"Membuang dokumen ini? Mana mungkin aku akan menuruti omongan pemuda Uchiha yang naif itu."

. . .

"Menma, ayo kita pulang," bujuk Sasori yang entah keberapapuluh kalinya pada anak laki-laki kecil yang sekarang sedang asyik bermain di kotak pasir. Tentu saja anak itu tidak menggubrisnya, walaupun matahari yang terik terus menerus memancarkan panas menyengatnya.

Pemuda berparas manis dengan usia 20 tahun itu benci dengan suasana taman yang semakin siang justru semakin ramai dikunjungi orang. Ia memilih pergi berteduh ke bawah pohon besar yang ternyata banyak juga orang lain yang berada di sana.

Sasori menyandarkan punggungnya pada permukaan kulit pohon yang lumayan keras, namun berusaha membuat posisinya senyaman mungkin. Ia menoleh ke arah kiri dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang tertidur dalam posisi telentang dengan satu lutut tertekuk ke atas dan sebuah majalah _shounen _ternama yang menutupi wajah sampai kepalanya. Celana panjang kotak-kotak, kemeja putih dengan lambang Seishun Gakuen di saku depan, dasi panjang kotak-kotak, sepatu _high-cut _hitam polos... Sasori tertegun. Anak itu pasti sekolah di tempat yang sama seperti Sasuke—dilihat dari segala _outfit _yang dikenakan. Bukannya sekolah itu sekolah elit? Kenapa salah satu muridnya bisa ada di luar pada jam efektif seperti ini? Dan—

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke atas, heran. Di lengan kanan pemuda yang tertidur tersebut terdapat sebuah _badge_ platinum dan keterangan di bawahnya menunjukkan bahwa _badge _tersebut hanya dimiliki oleh ketua OSIS Seishun Gakuen. Dengan kata lain, anak yang sepertinya membolos dan asyik tiduran di sampingnya ini adalah salah satu orang penting di sekolahnya. Kok bisa ada ketua OSIS yang seperti itu? Apakah ini termasuk _human error_?

_Srak._

Mata sang pemuda beriris _deep brown _terbelalak ketika pemuda yang sedang diperhatikannya itu mendadak bangun dari posisi tidurnya, menampakkan wajah cemberut pemuda berkulit cokelat eksotis dengan rambut kuning cerah yang jabrik dan berantakan. Pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya dengan kasar hingga memerah.

"Dasar semut kurang ajar, tidak tahu apa semalaman aku begadang sampai jam 3 pagi mengerjakan proposal festival tahunan sekolah? Tak perlu menggigit untuk menyadarkanku bahwa aku sedang kabur dari pelajaran! Huh, menyebalkan," gerutunya tanpa sadar jika orang di sampingnya terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan '_what the?_'.

'_Ada-ada saja,' _pikir Sasori sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk istirahat sebentar.

Sementara itu pemuda berambut kuning yang pipinya bentol memerah itu beranjak untuk membersihkan kotoran dan dedaunan kering yang menempel pada seragamnya. Ia menguap lebar dan mengucek mata ngantuknya yang berwarna _azure_.

"Saso-_nii_, mau balon!"

Menma berlari menuju ke arah Sasori yang dalam beberapa detik saja sudah pulas menuju alam mimpi. Uchiha muda itu cemberut dan berteriak-teriak di depannya.

"Saso-_nii_, balon! Saso-_nii_, balon!"

Tak mendapat respon dari _baby sitter_-nya, Menma mulai berkaca-kaca... namun sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan kecilnya. Balita itu menoleh ke atas dan mendapati seseorang tersenyum padanya.

"Ssst... biarkan dulu _aniki_-mu istirahat, sepertinya dia lelah. Bagaimana kalau _Nii-chan _saja yang membelikanmu balon?"

Menma hanya diam, terpesona pada cengiran lebar pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Sasuke tersebut. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan dan membalas genggaman tangan sang pemuda padanya. Mereka berjalan menuju penjual balon yang nyaris tak terlihat akibat dikerubuti oleh anak-anak kecil.

"Ini untukmu." Pemuda itu menyerahkan sebuah balon berwarna kuning cerah yang senada dengan rona surai jabriknya. Menma menerimanya dengan gembira.

"_Kiiroi_!" teriaknya senang.

"Warna kuning berarti harapan," ucap si anak sekolahan yang kini berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan sang balita.

Menma mengedipkan matanya, "Apa itu harapan?"

"Eh, err... harapan itu... um, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya...?"

Menma memiringkan kepalanya penuh tanya.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Menma!" jawabnya tegas.

"Harapan itu... jika Menma menginginkan sesuatu, maka Menma bisa mendapatkannya." Ketua OSIS aneh dari Seishun Gakuen itu tersenyum lembut, meskipun ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya. "Nah, apa yang Menma inginkan?"

"Menma ingin..."

Namun senyum di wajah sang pemuda memudar dan berganti dengan ekspresi bingung ketika Menma tak meneruskan kalimatnya dan malah memilih melepaskan tali balon yang ada di genggamannya, membuat balon berwarna kuning yang terisi gas nitrogen tersebut membumbung tinggi terbawa angin dan semakin naik... naik...

Ketika sepasang iris _azure _kembali mengarah pada bocah Uchiha, anak kecil itu tiba-tiba terisak.

"Hiks, Me-Menma ingin bertemu _tou-chan _dan _kaa-chan_... hiks... huwaaa..."

"E-eh, lho kok malah menangis?" Pemuda bersurai kuning itu panik sendiri, ditambah lagi dengan tatapan mencurigai orang-orang yang menghujam ke arahnya. Mungkin mereka pikir pemuda itu adalah _shotacon _yang sedang mencari mangsa.

"Huwaaa... _tou-chan_... _kaa-chan_..."

"Cup, cup, Menma-kun, jangan menangis lagi... nanti _Nii-chan _belikan balon yang baru." Ia menghapus air mata yang terus bercucuran di pipi Menma, namun tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Di saat itulah Sasori yang mendengar tangisan Menma terbangun.

"Menma, ada apa?" Sasori berjongkok dengan cemas, memeriksa kalau-kalau ada bagian tubuh Menma yang terluka. Kemudian ia menoleh curiga pada pemuda berseragam anak sekolah yang sempat diperhatikannya tadi—yang kini terlihat sangat panik.

"_A-ano_... tadi balon miliknya terbang, jadi dia menangis. Aku sudah menawarinya balon yang baru tapi ia tidak mau. M-mungkin ia hanya mengantuk?"

Pemuda itu bernafas lega ketika Sasori mengangguk dan kemudian membawa Menma dalam gendongannya, mengusap kepalanya pelan dan kemudian pergi dari taman.

Pemuda tersebut memungut sebuah _name tag _miliknya yang baru ia sadari telah jatuh ke tanah. _Name tag _bertuliskan Uzumaki Naruto, yang merupakan namanya sendiri. Ia menggenggam erat _name tag _tersebut dan memandang langit dengan titik kuning kecil yang semakin menjauh.

"_Doushite..._"

Balon kuning yang diterbangkan Menma pun mengapung. Balon pembawa harapan yang diteriakkan penuh perasaan sambil memanggil kedua orangtuanya.

_Deg._

"Jantungku berdetak begitu keras sampai sesak." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. "Apa anak kecil tadi senasib denganku, ya?"

つづく

Footnote

_Chou_: kupu-kupu

_Kawaii_: _adorable_; lucu; imut

_Kiroii iro_: warna kuning

_Keitai_: handphone

_Surrogate mother_: ibu pengganti

_Shotacon_: pecinta anak laki-laki kecil (?)

_Doushite_: kenapa/mengapa; _how come_

A/N: Yosha, selesai chapter 2! Chapter ini lebih panjang dan agak melenceng dari rencana saya, dan tentang male pregnancy itu saya banyak mencari referensi di internet sambil menyimpulkan sendiri ==a (maklum saya bukan anak Biologi, jadi kalau ada yang melenceng dari teori di atas mohon koreksi-nya). Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang bisa terjadi kok #plak. Oh ya, saya nggak pakai Konoha Gakuen tapi pakai sekolahnya Prince Of Tennis, Seigaku a.k.a Seishun Gakuen (namanya bagus :p).

Sedikit penjelasan tentang FF ini (dan curhatan tersirat Kouun si author *dibakar*), judulnya itu _Chiisana Tenohira_, artinya 'telapak tangan kecil'—judul ini diambil dari lagunya Aqua Timez yang waktu itu sedang Kouun dengarkan di radio saat tercipta ide membuat FF ini. Umur Sasuke sekarang 18 th (bikin anak waktu dia 14 th), Menma 3 th, Sasori dan Itachi 20 th. Menma anak kandungnya Sasuke, tapi karena berbagai alasan (yang akan dijabarkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya) dia menyembunyikan identitasnya dan mengaku sebagai kakak Menma. Sasori itu pengasuh Menma dari lahir, dia dulunya ada sesuatu(?) sama Itachi tapi karena suatu masalah yg rumit *halah* jadinya saling dendam sampe sekarang. Um... apalagi ya, masalah alur cepat atau lambat dan flashback mungkin tergantung mood Kouun, fufufu... Kaa-sannya Menma? You already know the answer! (udah jelas, tho? XD). Sebenarnya Kouun bikin FF ini tuh karena tertarik banget sama issue-issue male pregnancy dan kemungkinan terjadinya (bakal sedikit rumit sih ==). Soalnya agak gimana gitu kalo baca FF mpreg yg tiba2 aja langsung beranak(?), hn... _rikutsu janai_~ *ditabok wajan panas*

Gomen ne, kalo banyak sekali typo dan apabila ada kata-kata Kouun yang menyinggung _

**Special thanks: Mayyurie Zala, noirouge, Nia Yuuki, Leslayy, Amach cie cerry blossom, Subaru Abe, YukiMiku, Fuyuki SasuNaruLopher, kinana, Arum Junnie, kathleeya, Kamui Gakurin, Izca RizcassieYJ, who am I, Akira Naru-desu, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, TheBrownEyes'129, Guest, Nayuya, Wookie, Yamashita Kumiko, Shin, Drack Yellow, Guest (1), oguri miruku, Guest (2), ukkychan. And silent reader.** (YOU GUYS AWESOME! XD)

Jaa, ne!

Kouun.


End file.
